Five
Five is a pink-haired English rocker, as shown by her unique sense of fashion and guitar. Along with Dos, Trey, IV and Six, she is the fifth most dangerous person on the planet and the only female in the whole group 2.06, "Divide By Six". History Divide By Six Five, along with the rest of the remaining members of The Six, kidnapped Rex for the purpose of curing One. Later, when One was proven incurable, she had agreed with the others that One should be killed so he could be put out of his misery. A Family Holiday Five later appears again, providing Six with information on where the auction selling the supercharged E.V.O.s created by Dr. Moses was held. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Six Minus Six Five along with Trey appeared with Six when they encounter each other on the same mission. When they spotted Rex, she and Trey reminded Six that no witness are allowed. At they worked together to eliminate Rex, but soon affected by Rex's words they were against each other. Five and Trey retreated once they were defeated by Six. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" Personality Five appears to have a short temper, as she openly expresses her annoyance every time Trey says something completely unrelated to the situation, or something just plain stupid. Similar to her number, she is colder and crueler then Six, but she is shown to be slightly kinder than the ones ranked above her. Unlike Dos and IV, she never once insulted Rex on the mission to save One, and she even threatened Trey for making a cruel joke towards Rex when he was trying to cure One. However, she was still not above attacking Rex and Six and trying to kill her old master. Like the others members of the Six, she is very secretive about her life and her job. Physical Appearance Five is the shortest and smallest among her group. She had pink hair, gray blue eyes and visible dark pink lips. She wore sleeveless pink and black top, and pants. She also wore black arm bands, collar and boots. Powers and Abilities Her main weapon is a pink guitar which she uses as a blunt instrument. With her guitar, she's able to send strong seimic waves by smashing her guitar unto the ground, allowing it to go along a trail to attack her opponent. Like the rest of The Six her speed, strength, and agility are at the peak of human ability. She's also shown to be proficient as a musician. Relationships Agent Six Five was trained by One, along with Six, Dos, Trey and IV. She later worked together with Six so that she and her teammates could save One. However, she did go against him when she believed that killing One was better. Despite how things turned out, Five later helped Six to find out where Dr. Moses held an E.V.O. auction. It's also implied that she and Six were once in a relationship. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" One Five was trained by One, along with Six, Dos, Trey and IV. Dos Dos seems to hold a grudge against Five for not helping him in Buenos Aires. Trey : "You do realize that you sound like a ''complete blockhead?"'' - Five to Trey in "Divide by Six" Five appears to get annoyed by Trey very easily as seen always frustrated with Trey's comments. Rex Appearances Season Two * 206. "Divide By Six" * 215. "A Family Holiday" * 218. "Six Minus Six" Trivia﻿ * She is the most dangerous woman in the world due to being the only woman in the group. * She and the rest of her group seemed to have only lost one case, which was in Malaysia. * She speaks with a cockney accent and uses English slang as well. * Since she has a guitar, it's likely that she has some skill playing it. * She speaks in third person. * Other than Agent Six, she has appeared the most out of the members of the mercenary group The Six. * Because of her pink hair, personality, and skill with a guitar in combat, she may be a refrence to Haruko Haruhara from the anime Fooly Cooly. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females